Body Collectors
Body Collectors was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. It was located in the Jurassic Park Discovery Center. History and Location For their 2005 event, Universal created their own demented country that runs on blood and sacrifice. One of the houses they chose to have at the event was a house based on an industrial factory called Body Collectors. Here, The Gentlemen take random parts and organs from victims, turning them into tools and artwork. The Black Guard trades coins for some of the parts in order to create a new Terra Throne Blade for the Terra Throne sacrificial rituals. The Gentleman were based on creatures from a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode title Hush. The house would be located in the Jurassic Park Discovery Center, a building located in the Jurassic Park area of Islands of Adventure that features a restaurant on the top floor and an interactive "play" area on the bottom floor. In 2005, Universal decided to build another haunted house on this bottom floor after the success of the previous house in this location called Psycho Scareapy. Universal would again place a tarp in between the floors (so guests couldn't see the house from above) and they would build temporary walls for the haunted house. This would be the final year the building was used to hold a house, as the Halloween Horror Nights event moved from Islands of Adventure to Universal Studios Orlando. The house would prove to be very popular and would win the House of the Year award in 2005. The house would also receive a sequel haunted house in 2008 titled Body Collectors: Collections of the Past. Description Its blood and gore galore in this industrial factory where processing human body parts is the business... and business appears to be good. Experience The facade for this house was a broken arch that was outside of The Discovery Center. According to some accounts, the first room was a representation of the logo for the house, with broken windows and barrels. The rooms in this house featured The Gentlemen mutilating different corpses on tables. One notable scene featured a woman lying down on a table with a Gentlemen ripping out her spine. Legacy This house spawned two sequels (Body Collectors: Collections of the Past in 2008 and Body Collectors: Recollections in 2015) and a scene in the Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past house. Pictures Body Collectors W.png|The website page for Body Collectors. Body Collectors Facade.jpg|The facade for Body Collectors. Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Body Collectors Toxic Chemicals.jpg|Image from Odessablue's Photobucket. Body Collectors Facade Coffin.jpg|Image from the now defunct airtimecentral.com. Body Collectors Entramce.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Body Collectors Concept Art.jpg Body Collectors House Design.jpg Body Collectors.jpg Body Collectors Bloody Room.jpg BC 2005 Operation.jpg HHN 15 Body Collectors Gentleman.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 Body Collectors Spine Rip.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 Body Collectors Hanging Stuff.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 Not Gentleman Collector.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 Assistant Collector.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. Trivia * This house won house of the year in 2005. * This is the last house located in the Jurassic Park Discovery Center. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Jurassic Park Discovery Center Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Terra Cruentus